


Café Au Lait

by LostInTheThicket



Series: Love is Love [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A Sexy Crowd, Cookies, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy February 2019, Gen, Three's A Crowd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Hannah and Nadine enjoy some decadent cookies at a quaint dessert restaurant...Until their friend Moon makes three a crowd.





	Café Au Lait

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-outs to [raunchyandpaunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy) for her Skyrim OC Nadine Rielle, as always.
> 
> And if you're in Toronto, search up Craig's Cookies. A real place with real sweet treats. Enjoy. :)

Craig’s Cookies, Hannah’s new favourite dessert place. Spending time with Nadine, the two enjoyed chocolate chip cookies infused with treats like Rice Krispies squares, decadent Mars bars, and baklava.

Hannah took some milk from Nadine’s lips and dipped it into her mouth. “Open wide.”

Nadine complied with a wink.

They spent some alone time together…until Moon emerged. The doors swung open as she stepped forth, her hair swaying like wind chimes. She turned to Nadine, her gaze like a knife through skin…

Nadine gulped. _Gods, she is beautiful_.

“Room for one more?” Moon grinned. The two shifted seats. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback will be welcomed. <3
> 
> Later days. - L.I.T.T.


End file.
